No one cared to look closer
by Ezzymore
Summary: Naruto was born on the 10th of October and as fate would have it she would be ignored and not known as herself for the foreseeable future. Challenge!Fic, Fem!Naruto,


Chapter 0

A small blond child was trudging through the streets of Konoha with it's path set on the small apartment complex it lives in. This blond is Naruto Uzumaki, a very quiet but smart child with defining whisker marks upon it's cheeks. However, like anyone else, Naruto has secrets close to heart.

Naruto soon reached the apartment, walked inside and quickly locked the door behind her. You see Naruto is and has always been 100% female and nothing else but only the Sandaime knows it. She does not consciously hide her gender but due to wearing a thick orange jacket whenever being out of her apartment and only the Sandaime wanting to visit her no one else knows. Her name being unisex didn't help either.

There are however things that not even the Sandaime knows about her, like where the multitude of thin scars upon her arms comes from, or even that she has them. The fact that she cuts herself to lift the feeling of loneliness that sits on her shoulders like a thick blanket and to confirm that she still can feel is Naruto's greatest secret that she plans to never let anyone find out about.

She looks around her small apartment's main and largest room which is a kitchen and living room combined. Sighing she kept moving through the room and into her bedroom. Removing her jacket and placing it on a lone chair in a corner she walked over to her bed and sat down. Reaching over to and opening one of the drawers underneath the nightstand next to the bed Naruto took out a kunai she had salvaged from a training ground. Putting the sharp blade on top of a vein on her left forearm she made a cut from one side to the other, then another and another, she kept at it until she had five bleeding cuts across her forearm. Reaching into the drawer again Naruto took out a roll of bandages and began to wrap up her arm while being careful not to let any blood drip onto the floor or the bed's blankets. It would be troublesome for her to explain the bloodstains to the Sandaime without giving away the real reason for them being there.

Letting out a pleased breath Naruto put the bandage roll and kunai and closed the drawer. Having finished her evening ritual she finally got to lay down on her bed and fall asleep, after all, the first day of the academy was due tomorrow.

* * *

Iruka Umino was looking through the lesson plans for the first years when the door to the classroom opened quietly. He turned to see a boy with shoulder length blond hair, whisker marks on his cheeks and wearing an orange jacket walking into the room. The blond only gave him an acknowledging nod and glance before walking to the row in the back and seating himself at the window.

Naruto walked into the classroom half an hour before the first class would start and the first thing she noticed was a lightly tanned Chunin with his hair put up into a small ponytail and a thin scar closely resembling those on her arms over the bridge of his nose. Merely giving him a quick nod she proceed on to take a seat at the window on the row at the back.

It was half an hour later when the whole class was assembled when the Chunin spoke up. "Hello class my name is Iruka Umino, Chunin of Konoha and your teacher for the time you attend the academy but you will call me Iruka-sensei." He glanced over the class to see that he had everyone's attention. "Now, I will call your names one by one to confirm your attendance then we will go out into the courtyard to play a game to get to know each other better. Is that understood?"

The class replied affirmative and Iruka began calling out names of a list. Naruto tuned out Iruka as he began calling out the names having no reason to learn them since she already knows that no one will talk to her.

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

Hearing her name being called Naruto looked over towards the front of the room and raised her hand as an indication that she was there.

Not getting an immediate answer Iruka looked up from his list and let his eyes travel over the class. At the back was the same blond boy that was the first pupil that he knew to arrive with his hand raised slightly.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" He asked again to confirm the students identity getting a quick nod in return.

Naruto lowered her hand and began listening to Iruka's speech about what the academy program would contain and how they would get through all parts of it during their years in the academy. After that he led them out on the academy grounds towards a white circle.

Iruka stopped in front of the circle and turned around towards the class and began speaking again. "Okay class, this here is the taijutsu sparring circle. Here we will hold tournaments at the end of the year, every year. If you and a fellow classmate are in a dispute about to go sideways go here and resolve it in a friendly spar. Now that's not what we're going to do here today. You are going to spar in a pure taijutsu match so I can get an approximation of your skills fighting in close combat."

Naruto thought all that seemed logical and was all for it. They were going to be matched up male against female so Iruka made them stand in two different rows where they were divided by gender. However when Nauto made her way towards the female line she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to come face to face with Iruka who had a questioning look on his face.

"Yes Iruka-sensei? Do you need something?" She asked with a neutral look covering her face.

"Yes actually, you know the other line is the male one right?" He inquired.

"Yeah, so what?" Naruto replied with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Good so go there then, you are a boy after all." Iruka stated without doubt in his voice and walked away from her again.

Naruto just stood there with disbelief written all over her face as she watched Iruka walk over to some other students that had seemingly gotten stuck in a conversation, she was a girl wasn't she? She walked over to the boys' line since she couldn't disobey her teachers orders and got in next to a somewhat chubby boy with a bag of chips in his hands.

She got matched against a pale boy with chin length black hair and a fan-like symbol on his clothes. Naruto had not been paying full attention when the match was announced but she thought Iruka had said his name was Sasuke Uchiha.

Now standing face to face with him inside the white circle she noticed him looking her over with a quick glance before Iruka signaled the match's start.

Settling into a basic academy style stance that the Sandaime had taught her so she could somewhat defend herself in case she would be attacked by someone she began to study her opponents stance carefully. He had one leg bent right below his torso and the other behind his body like he was about to take off in a sprint. His arms were both tucked in close to his sides and his dark eyes were fixed on her, waiting for her to make a move.

Naruto just stood still on the spot waiting for Sasuke to throw the first punch and soon enough he did.

Lashing out with his right fist Sasuke quickly nailed Naruto in her side. However as used to pain as she was she was able to stand strong and retaliate with a punch sraight onto his chin which made him stumble somewhat to the left. Taking advantage of his moment of unbalance Naruto spun around as fast as she could and kicked him in the chest making him stumble backwards almost all the way out of the ring. Sasuke soon regained his bearings and with a snarl on his face he settled back into his stance before launching forwards towards Naruto once again.

Naruto waited until the Uchiha was close enough until she threw a haymaker towards his face again. What she wasn't prepared for though was that Sasuke ducked under the punch and knocked her on her back with a well placed kick to her calves. However, when the Uchiha began to follow up on that with a haymaker to her face was when Iruka stopped the spar.

"OK that's enough you two!"

Naruto, who had closed her eyes on reflex when she had seen the punch coming towards her, slowly opened her eyes only to see Sasuke's fist not more than ten centimeters from hitting her.

"You both have a solid base in your taijutsu that can be expanded on with physical training. Naruto you need to be less reckless in your fighting, you could have easily parried or dodged the first punch from what I saw." Iruka commented before helping Naruto up and motioning for her to leave the ring so that the next pair could come up.

The other spars were very anticlimactic according to Naruto. The only somewhat interesting thing to happen was that a boy with a pineapple hairdo walked into the ring only to forfeit instantly. That actually managed to bring forth a giggle from her.

Yeah, Naruto thought she might be able to get accustomed to this, she just hoped she wouldn't be mistaken for a boy for the rest of her time at the academy.

But for the moment no one cared to look closer.

OK that's the end of my version of the first chapter of my first challenge. I hope you enjoyed it! For now I will be writing my challenges in combination with an example oneshot.

* * *

 **The rules of the challenge are:**

1\. fem!Naruto is a must but the writer has free reign over naming her.

2\. fem!Naruto must be mistaken for a girl by Konoha until after the three year time-skip.

3\. fem!Naruto must have something that makes her stand out like an unusual power, a state of mind that stands out or a disability like only having one arm.

4\. It must be a femslash. (Not enough of it out there in my opinion)

Θ


End file.
